helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Inaba Atsuko
|image = Img20081126010052.jpg |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = Osaka, Japan |zodiac = |genre = Japanese pop |occupation = Singer, idol |active = 1993–2009 2013–present |label = zetima (1999-2009) |agency = (1999-2009) |join = April 1999 |left = October 2000 |debutsingle = Tsuki to Taiyou |lastsingle = HEY! Mahiru no Shinkirou |acts = Osaka Performance Doll, Taiyou to Ciscomoon, Aoiro 7, 7AIR, H.P. All Stars, Puripuri Pink, Pirit Color |twitter = |facebook = }}Inaba Atsuko (稲葉貴子) is a Japanese singer, actress, coreography instructor, MC, and TV personality. She started her musical career as a member of the group Osaka Performance Doll (OPD) in 1993, moving on to the Hello! Project group Taiyou to Ciscomoon in 1999. After the group disbanded in 2000, she remained a part of Hello! Project until her contract expired in 2009. In 2014, she teamed up with a fellow former OPD member to create the group Pirit Color. THey released their first CD in 2020. Biography Early Life In a 1999 interview with GiRLPOP, Inaba had said: “I always liked singing since I was little and I was singing all the time at home. But I never had any ambition to become a singer. When I was a senior high school student, someone told me to take a singing lesson if I liked singing so much. So I began taking lessons and the next step for me wasn’t directly related to the entertainment industry, but out of curiosity, I tried out for a radio audition for a female music group, and I passed. As I continued my student life, I continued the singing and dancing lessons. The next news I heard was an audition process for Osaka Performance Doll. Again, out of curiosity, I took the audition and luckily I passed once again. I realized at that point that in order to become a professional performer, you really had to commit yourself to it.” '' 1993 In 1993, Inaba passed an audition by the agency Yoshimoto and joined Osaka Performance Doll (or OPD for short), a sister group to the famous . Inaba was one of five main members (called F/Unit), but since the group was theatre-based in Osaka there were several other members for live performances. 1996 In March, Inaba was no longer part of OPD but was still under contract with the agency. In September, Inaba released the single Sugar Time tied up to the musical "Take Back Wonderland!!" (''Molly Mole, Fushigi no Kuni wo Torimodose!!) in which she had the lead role. 1998 On November 22, the talent search show ASAYAN annoounced their Geinoujin Shin Unit Audition in which they were looking for girls with special talents who have enough experiences. '' On December 20, Inaba appeared in the semi-finals as one of sixteen auditionees. She sang "Sutsumikomu you ni..." by MISIA acapella and was interviewed face to face by Tsunku. On the same date she was the first to be chosen as the final eight. They appeared in the ASAYAN studio getting interviewed by the hosts before Tsunku split them in two groups (Inaba was in the group called ''Ciscomoon) and announced they were being sent off to San Fransisco for boot camp training sessions including performance, dance, rhythm and rap. 2000-2007 In January, Inaba said in an interview with GiRLPOP that after her contract expired, Inaba had an inactive solo career for two years. She was almost at the point of giving it all up when suddenly she was watching TV and heard about the Geinoujin Shin Unit Audition. In the spring of 2000, Tsunku decided to shuffle all the artists he managed under Hello! Project. He split all the artist into three groups, and Inaba ended up in Aoiro 7. The whole purpose of the shuffling and three groups was to see which group would sell the most singles. Aoiro 7 ended up in third place with total sales of 385.540 copies. For unknown reasons Taiyou to Ciscomoon (which now had been renamed to T&C Bomber) was disbanded in late 2000. The other girls left the agency , but Inaba stayed on as part of Hello! Project. There are rumors saying that the reason she got to stay is that she is related to Tsunku. From December 2000 to May 2001, UP-FRONT AGENCY held an audition for a new group titled Inaba Atsuko Shin Unit Audition, open to women in between the ages of 17 to 20, however no winners were selected. Her role in Hello! Project would be to participate in shuffle groups, MC-ing a concerts, performing as a chorus singer and dancer at concerts, and teaching choreography to other groups within Hello! Project In 2002, Hello! Project started releasing a bunch of children’s songs albums, entitled "Doyou Pops". The albums were themed according to the season, and Inaba participated on five of these albums. At the end of the year a DVD called Hello! Project Douyou Eizou Shuu ~Ponkikies21~ was released. It is a DVD accompaning all the doyou pops album released this year, with promotional videos for some of the songs. Around Christmas, a special Christmas single was released, called Ai no Merry Christmas. It was a collaboration between 21 of the girls in Hello! Project and enka singers and . In November 2003, Inaba was a guest performer at Matsuura Aya's concert Matsuura Aya Concert Tour 2003 Aki ~Ayaya Hit Parade!~. They performed several songs together, Without a being a soloist or in a group, she still appeared in the temporary Hello! Project shuffle units: Aoiro 7, 7AIR, H.P. All Stars and Puripuri Pink. From October 3 to October 11, 2007, Inaba appeared in the stage play Heisei Revolution ~Back to the Byakkotai~ alongside Yoshizawa Hitomi, Satoda Mai, Shibata Ayumi, Korenaga Miki, and Fukuda Kanon."全労済ホール スペース・ゼロ 提携公演 『平成レボリューション 〜バックトゥザ・白虎隊〜』" (in Japanese). Gekijyo. 2008-2009 In 2008, OPD got together for their 15th anniversary, holding a live concert and releasing a best-of album. Taiyou to Ciscomoon would also get together for their 10th anniversary. They opened a blog for the anniversary, and held a few live concerts and released a best-of album. In late 2008, it was announced that Inaba along with the rest of the Elder Club in Hello! Project would graduate on March 31, 2009. Only six months after the mass graduation, it was announced that her contract with the agency had ended. She commented on this herself saying "I've been active in show business for 16 years now, and I’ve now decided I want to change my viewpoint and see the world from a different angle. I want to work hard to make this new start (…) So I hope you’ll all watch over me kindly from now on." 2014- In the summer of 2014, it was announced that Inaba had teamed up with fellow OPD-member Furutani Ayano to create the unit Pirit Color (shortened to Pirikara). They had their first live event on September 27th, followed by their second live event set in February of 2015. Profile *'Name:' Inaba Atsuko (稲葉貴子) *'Nickname:' Acchan, Acchu *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Osaka, Osaka Prefecture, Japan *'Blood Type:' A *'Height:' 151cm *'Western Zodiac:' Pisces *'Eastern Zodiac:' Tiger *'Favorite Colors:' Black, khaki, pink *'Favorite Flowers:' Gerberas, big open flowers *'Favorite Food:' Ground beef, Yakiniku, Steak *'Disliked Food:' Celery, green peas, red beans *'Favorite Seasons:' Spring, summer *'Hobbies:' Looking for good restaurants *'Hello! Project groups:' **Taiyou to Ciscomoon (1999-2000, 2008-2010, 2013, 2015, 2018-) **Aoiro 7 (2000) **Hello! Project Seikatai (2002) **7AIR (2003) **H.P. All Stars (2004) **Puripuri Pink (2005) **Hello! Project Shirogumi (2005) **Elder Club (2006-2009) *'Other Groups:' **Osaka Performance Doll (1993–1996, 2008) **Pirit Color (2014–) Discography Singles= *1996.09.28 Sugar Time |-|Other Singles= * 1999.07.23 Garage Opening Theme Song Shuu |-|Other Albums= * 2001.08.01 Morning Musume no Musical LOVE Century * 2002.02.20 The Douyou Pops 2 Haru no Uta Shuu * 2002.06.05 The Douyou Pops 3 Natsu no Uta Shuu * 2002.07.17 Morning Town Original Cast Record (Nazo no Onna, Gourmet Writer, Nigeru Onna) * 2002.09.04 The Douyou Pops 4 Aki no Uta Shuu * 2002.12.04 Shinsaku Douyou Pops 1 * 2003.03.26 Shinsaku Douyou Pops 2 * 2003.03.05 "Ken & Mary no Merikenko On Stage!" Original Cast Ban * 2004.03.31 Hello! Project Radio Drama Vol. 3 * 2004.06.09 Hello! Project Radio Drama Vol. 4 * 2004.07.14 Hello! Project Radio Drama Osaka-hen Vol. 2 Discography Featured In Albums= ; Osaka Performance Doll *1994.07.01 d-culture *1995.08.21 NONG! *2009.01.11 ALL SONGS COLLECTION ;Taiyou to Ciscomoon *1999.10.27 Taiyo & Ciscomoon 1 *2000.09.27 2nd STAGE¨ *2008.12.10 Taiyou to Ciscomoon / T&C Bomber Mega Best |-|Singles= ;Osaka Performance Doll *1993.11.01 Mangetsu no Yoru Dakara *1994.03.21 Koi ga Mabushikute *1994.06.22 Cherry Parade *1994.11.02 Lady Boy (with Imada Koji and Higashino Koji) *1995.02.01 Egao ni Dai Sekkin *1995.07.21 Shiny Days *1996.02.21 Suteki ni Naritai ;Taiyou to Ciscomoon *1999.04.21 Tsuki to Taiyou *1999.06.23 Gatamekira *1999.07.28 Uchuu de La Ta Ta *1999.08.25 Everyday Everywhere *1999.09.29 Magic of Love *1999.12.08 Marui Taiyou -winter ver.- (丸い太陽-winter ver.-) *2000.04.19 DON'T STOP Ren'aichuu *2000.07.19 HEY! Mahiru no Shinkirou ;Aoiro 7 *2000.03.08 Aoi Sports Car no Otoko ;Hello! Project Seikatai *2002.11.27 Ai no Merry Christmas ;7AIR *2003.07.09 Kowarenai Ai ga Hoshii no ;H.P. All Stars *2004.12.01 ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! ;Puripuri Pink *2005.06.22 Hitoshirezu Mune wo Kanaderu Yoru no Aki |-|Other Singles= ;Taiyou to Ciscomoon *1999 Tsuki to Taiyou DDI Pocket Special Edition *1999.07.23 Garage Opening Theme Song Shuu *1999.10.27 Garage Opening Theme Song Shuu Vol. 2 *2000.01.26 Garage Opening Theme Song Shuu Vol. 3 *2000.04.19 Garage Opening Theme Song Shuu Vol. 4 |-|Compilation Albums= ;Taiyou to Ciscomoon *2000.02.19 Majutsushi Orphen Revenge OST Part 2 *2000.04.26 Petit Best ~Ki Ao Aka~ *2013.12.31 Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 1 *2014.07.09 Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 4 *2003.02.05 Dou Soukai '03 ASAYAN ;Aoiro 7 *2000.04.26 Petit Best ~Ki Ao Aka~ *2008.12.10 Hello! Project Shuffle Unit Mega Best ;7AIR *2008.12.10 Hello! Project Shuffle Unit Mega Best *2003.12.17 Petit Best 4 DVD ;H.P. All Stars *2008.12.10 Hello! Project Shuffle Unit Mega Best *2004.12.15 Petit Best 5 DVD ;Puripuri Pink *2008.12.10 Hello! Project Shuffle Unit Mega Best *2005.12.21 Petit Best 6 DVD Works DVD/VHS * 2002 Shin Bishoujo Nikki Part 1 (VHS) * 2002 Shin Bishoujo Nikki Part 2 (VHS) * 2002.12.04 Hello! Project Douyou Eizou Shuu ~Ponkikies21~ * 2003.05.01 Atarashii Douyou * 2005 Hello! Days Vol. 2 * 2006.08.30 Showa Kayou Teater Shuuchakueki Television *1995.04-1995.09 Game Catalog 2 (ゲームカタログ2) *2001.04-2002.03 Idol wo Sagase! *2001.10-2001.12 Shin Bishoujo Nikki *2002.11-2002.12 Oha Suta (おはスタ) *2003.01-2003.03 Bishoujo Nikki III "Little Hospital" (美少女日記III「リトルホスピタル」) Theater *2006.05.23-2006.05.29 2006.08.30 Shuuchakueki *2006 Edo Kara Chakushin!? ~Timeslip to Kengai!~ *2007 Heisei Revolution ~Back to the Byakkotai~ (平成レボリューション 〜バックトゥザ・白虎隊〜) References External links *Hello! Project Profile (archived) *Twitter es:Inaba Atsuko Category:Aoiro 7 Category:Hello! Project Shirogumi Category:Taiyou to Ciscomoon Category:7AIR Category:H.P. All Stars Category:2009 Departures Category:Elder Club Category:Blood Type A Category:Puripuri Pink Category:1999 Additions Category:1974 Births Category:Members from Osaka Category:March Births Category:Members born in Showa Period Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Morning Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Pisces Category:Former local idols Category:Staff members Category:Tiger